Black Widow
"Black Widow" by Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora ''is featured on [[Just Dance 2015|''Just Dance 2015]].'' Appearance of the Dancer The dancer wears a costume of a purple dress and has neon blue "webs" covering her dress,and the neon blue "webs" lights up at some parts of the song. Her legs and heels are covered with lace to look like as if they have spider webs on them. She wears a shiny purple lace mask, she has long hair, and she wears a light blue glove. Her color scheme changes back to black and maroon after the chorus. Background The background is filled with black and blue spider webs, which glow up purple and yellow. The background color changes after the dancer changes to maroon, it turns black and white, and glows up white.There is a moon below the right corner. During the pre-chorus it turns into a dark landscape and the dancer appears in the background in black and white. Gold Moves There are 4' Gold Moves''' in this routine: 'Gold Moves 1, 2 & 4. '''Put your hands to the right. '''Gold Move 3. '''Throw your hands up as you kick up your right leg. 14.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 & 4 15.png|Gold Move 3 Trivia * This is Iggy Azalea's second song in the series, after [[Problem|''Problem]]'' in the same game. * However, this is the first song to credit Iggy Azalea as a main artist. * This is Rita Ora's first and only song so far in the series. * The words "f**king" and "do" (from the line "That will do ya how I do ya") are censored. Also, as the clean version is used, so "sh*t" is replaced with "shhhh." * This song contains camera pans, and has angles. * * This is the first song have a Just Dance VIP found by choosing the song in menu. The second is Till I Find You danced by Austin Mahone. * During the gold move we see a contour looking like a spider. * This song was announced during the "MTV 2014 Video Music Awards" Via Twitter along with "Bang Bang" * The official video of the song references another song featured in Just Dance 2015: The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'': during the scene in the restaurant, Iggy Azalea asks a waitress: <> and she replies: <>. * Coincidentally, she might be the same girl as one of the backup dancers for The Fox, but in a different outfit. * Despite the Smosh routine involving a duet, the pictograms remain Solo. Gallery black widow just dance.jpg BlackWidowWallpaper.jpg|Black Widow on Just Dance 2015 images (9).jpg|Black Widow cover Bw.PNG 203.png|Avatar Screenshot 2014-11-23 19.02.15.png|Smosh Version blackwidowbabylolz.png 10589137 670590016342849 79557038 n.jpg 10614410 10152672969859711 2529287911580091522 n.jpg Received m mid 1411874177664 1bbca0b76da0343387 0.jpeg|Black Widow Videos File:Iggy Azalea - Black Widow ft. Rita Ora File:Just Dance 2015 - Black Widow - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2015 - Black Widow (Smosh) - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Songs With Just Dance V.I.P Category:Halloween Songs Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Catinnizer